Odcinek 8
|obraz = Odcinek 8.png |romaji = Sutāto Rain, Bakugō no. |kanji = スタートライン、爆豪の。 |numer odcinka = 8 |rozdziały mangi = Rozdział 11 |Wątek = Próbna walka |japonia = 22 maja 2017 |opening = THE DAY |ending = HEROES |poprzedni = Odcinek 7 |Poprzedni = Odcinek 7 |Następny = Odcinek 9 }} Linia Startu Bakugo jest to ósmy odcinek pierwszego sezonu anime. Opis Walka między drużynami A i D została zakończona. All Might ogłasza Izuku i Ochaco jako zwycięzców. Bakugou jest załamany faktem przegranej z Deku. Podczas gdy Izuku zostaje zabrany do pielęgniarki wszechmocny mówi Katsukiemu, że niezależnie od wyniku walki musi wyciągnąć z niej wnioski i iść dalej. All Might ogłasza Iidę najlepszym członkiem starcia i pyta klasę na jakiej podstawie można tak sądzić. Yaoyorozu Momo, uczennica która dostała się dzięki rekomendacji, odpowiada, że Katsuki i Izuku używając tak gwałtownych ataków postąpili nierozsądnie a Ochaco za szybko dała się zdemaskować, wyjaśnia iż mimo przegranej Iida najlepiej dostosował się do sytuacji. All Might jest pod wrażeniem odpowiedzi Yaoyaroru i przechodzi do nastepnej walki między drużynami B oraz I. Shoto i Shoji z drużyny B bez większych problemów pokonują Ojiro i Toru z drużyny I, najpierw Shoji namierza przeciwników a następnie na polecenie Shoto opuszcza budynek. Todoroki używa mocy lodu aby zamrozić cały budynek, następnie bez problemu wymija unieruchomionych przeciwników i zabezpiecza bombę. All Might chwali Shoto za jego technikę a reszta klasy wyraża podziw dla jego daru. Po zakończeniu wszystkich ćwiczeń All Might chwali swoich uczniów za osiągnięte wyniki i pozwala im się rozejść, następnie szybko ewakuuje się do gabinetu pięlęgniarki, Recovery girl złości się na All Mighta za to, że ten pobłaża postępowaniu Izuku dlatego, że został on jego następcą, przez co juz trzeci raz ląduje on w jej gabinecie ranny, na co All Might prosi ją aby mówiła trochę ciszej ponieważ ktoś niepowołany nie powinien dowiedzieć się o One for All. Izuku budzi się później tego dnia i wraca na lekcje. Spotykają go liczne komplementy od kolegów z klasy, jednak ten zauważa brak Bakugo wśród nich. Uraraka mówi Izuku, że Katsuki poszedł już do domu, a Izuku wychodzi by go znaleźć. Znajduje Bakugo pod szkołą i próbuje wyjaśnić mu, że otrzymał swoj dar od kogoś i wcale nie okłamywał go przez cały ten czas. Katsuki jednak nie chce mu wierzyć i przyznaje się do porażki, jego duma została wyrażnie uszkodzona i zaczyna płakać mówiąc, że słowa Yaoyorozu i moc Shoto pokazały mu jak mało jeszcze potrafi, ostrzega również Izuku żeby nacieszył się tym zwycięstwem bo nigdy więcej się ono nie powtórzy. All Might przybywa aby ponownie uspokoić Bakugo, jednak ten odmawia pomocy mówiąc, że przewyższy bohatera numer jeden bez niczyjej pomocy. W nieznanym miejscu pewna osoba czyta w gazecie o tym, że All Might został nauczycielem i zastanawia się co by było gdyby symbol pokoju został przyćmiony przez złoczyńców. Postacie * Katsuki Bakugo * Izuku Midoriya * Tenya Iida * Ochaco Uraraka * Mezo Shoji * Fumikage Tokoyami * Momo Yaoyorozu * Tsuyu Asui * Denki Kaminari * Mashirao Ojiro * Shoto Todoroki * Hanta Sero * Toshinori Yagi * Eijiro Kirishima * Rikido Sato * Koji Koda * Mina Ashido * Kyoka Jiro * Minoru Mineta * Yuga Aoyama * Toru Hagakure * Kurogiri * Nomu * Tomura Shigaraki Nawigacja en:Episode 8 es:Episodio 8 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu